icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress (born November 18th, 1992) is an American film, television, and voice actor and a professional child model since the age of three. He is best known for his role as Freddie Benson on iCarly. Wikipedia Bio Biography Early Life Nathan Kress was born in Glendale, California to devout Christian parents and resides in Southern California. He is the youngest of his three brothers. Nathan's parents recognized his exceptional memorization skills at an early age, along with his love of performing quotes, songs, and jingles to his family. Nathan's parents saw this as an opportunity and began entering him into auditions, although he fell out of his acting career at the age of 6, returning to a normal life. He returned to acting at the age of 10, performing minor roles in television shows such as Chicken Little, House, Drake & Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He currently stars on the hit Nickelodeon comedy TV show iCarly. Nathan officially completed high school on May 25th, 2011 and tweeted this: "Done. With. High. School."Nathan's tweet, Twitter.com (May 25, 2011) Career When Kress was young, he would quote lines and monologues from television and perform for his family and friends. He began modeling, acting, and voiceover work at 3 years old. At age 6, he took a break from acting. Then at about age 10, asked his mom to begin homeschooling him so that he could pursue acting again. He voiced the role of Eizan Kaburagi from Nickelodeon's animated series Shuriken School. He has also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Jamie. Kress has enjoyed playing dramatic roles in House, Standoff, and Without a Trace. In early 2007, Nathan performed in a short film, Bag, for which he won a Jury Honorable Mention Award at the 168 Hour Film Festival for the role of Albert.168 Hour Film Project: 2007 - 168 Festival Winners Bag also won the Festival award for Best Comedy. On iCarly, Nathan's role is that of Freddie Benson, the technical producer for Carly's webshow, iCarly. Freddie is a computer whiz kid who has a major crush on Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) and an ongoing feud with Sam (Jennette McCurdy). "It's weird," says Kress, "I have to pretend to love Carly and hate Sam when actually we are just all really good friends." He co-stars with Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, and Jerry Trainor on the show iCarly. The show, Nickelodeon's most-watched show aimed at tweens (9-15), catapulted Kress to national fame among adolescents. Kress' performance on the show has been characterized by one reviewer as "sweetly nerdy". Interviewed by Nickutopia.com, he mentioned the typical schedule for a new episode: "Normally the way that our week is laid out on Monday we will read the script and rehearse Tuesday, and Wednesday we rehearse and at the end of the day we run through where we act it out, and Thursday and Friday we shoot.” He previously mentioned he did not believe he was going to get the role of "Freddie Benson" when auditioning with 200 or 300 people, until he got a callback, and after a screen test with Miranda and Jennette, they picked him.Nickutopia.com Interviews Nathan Kress From Nickelodeon’s "iCarly", Nickutopia.com (Aug. 31, 2010) He talks about new episodes of Season 4 here on a ClevverTV.com interview, released on May 5th, 2011.YouTube.com, (May 5, 2011) Filmography Films Television Trivia *Nathan does some behind-the-camera work for Black Sky because at various parts of the film it's done by "first-person filming". ClevverTV interview about Black Sky *Nathan has an Instagram account @NathanKress. Tweet confirming Instagram account *Nathan and Jennette McCurdy were both mentioned as a clue in the quizzical game show Jeopardy!. The clue was Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress, and the answer was "What is iCarly?". McCurdy and Kress Jeopardy Question *Nathan was also featured in another clue during the quizzical game show Jeopardy! where it described him as an actor.Nathan second Jeopardy clue *Nathan can play "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" on the ukelele "Somewhere Over The Rainbow Ukelele tweet. He wanted to learn how to play because his friend Doug Brochu does Nathan Doug Ukelele tweet *Nathan's name is featured on "The Classic Crime's" 2012 album art Nathan's name album art *Nathan wants to learn how to play an acoustic guitar before production ends on filming of "Category Six" Learning to play guitar tweet *Nathan will join "Category Six", his first action-packed flick on the big screen. Kress plays a brother in search of his missing sibling. News|FilmNews Nathan's role in the new movie Category Six **Began filming Category Six on location in Detroit, Michigan July 14, 2012 Starting production on Category Six (July 13, 2012) and his co-star is actor, Jeremy Sumpter Nathan's co-starCategory Six beginning location **His little brother is portrayed by Max Deacon Nathan's Category Six little brother *Nathan takes lessons to learn to pilot an airplane Nathan takes flying lessons * Nathan has a habit whenever he watches TV to keep the volume at numbers that only have multiples of five.iCarly cast Random Facts (Nick.com) * Nathan is devout Christian * Nathan's older brothers Kevin and Andrew make up half the rock band named Five Mile Town, which he supports Nathan tweets about his brothers' band *Nathan's "Random Facts About Himself to Seventeen Magazine Seventeen Magazine Interview 2012 **He had had his first kiss when he about four or five years old with his neighbor from across the street. **His celebrity crush is Keira Knghtley ever since Pirates of the Caribbean She's been at the top of celebrity crush list and he really respects her as an actor and as a person. **His favorite girly movie is 500 Days of Summer with no shame whatsoever. **His TV Guilty Pleasure is Storage Wars **He mentions he hasn't lived long enough to pick someone to play him in his life movie, but if he had to choose, he would choose Josh Hartnett **He already has his dream job **He is closest with his mother in his family. **He would want to trade lives with the President. **As of January 2012, he most recently bought Dan Schneider a birthday gift and keeps about $26 in his wallet. **He loves Twitter, Chipotle and In-and-Out. **He claims one of his worst habits is oversleeping **He describes his most recent (as January 2012) dream as this "Ironically enough, the dream I had last night was one of the few that I actually remember. I dreamt the whole iCarly cast was supposed to be on a talk show together, but I kept getting lost and distracted in a gigantic mall, so I missed my flight and couldn't be on the show. To top it off, I accidentally crashed a fancy futuristic elevator and everyone got mad at me! If anyone wants to offer an interpretation of what that dream means, I'm all ears.." *Nathan's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iFence, iTwins, iBloop, iPity the Nevel, and iStart a Fan War. Nathan's Best Picks, iTunes.com (July 11, 2011) **iFence: "We run around smacking people with swords the whole time. Need I say more?" **iTwins: "I've always loved this episode, it's just funny stuff! And Jennette was brilliant playing two characters." **iBloop: "Although I technically wasn't in the episode except for my bloopers, I still say this is definitely a favorite. It's a cool look into the fun we have on set that doesn't make it to TV!" **iPity the Nevel: "I had SO much fun doing a parody of a vampire, and having Nevel (Reed Alexander) in an episode is always a blast! **iStart a Fan War: "Jack Black. I don't think any more explanation is needed!" *Appeared in the episode Who Did It to Trina? in Dan's other show Victorious. *Over the past five years his signature has changed from Nathan Kress and various autograph signings with his co-stars Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove to "Nat K" or sometimes "Nat Kr-" as seen in this interview with Bop & TigerBeat Magazine here Nathan's new way of writing his signature *Nathan has been a licensed driver since he was 17 in 2009 and he has a silver Camaro. He named his Camaro Gracie and loves because his family has a history of owning Camaro. Nathan talks about his car *His current girlfriend is eighteen year old singer, actress, and dancer Madisen Hill a.k.a Madi. They've been in a relationship for two years. Nathan is close with all his iCarly co-stars. *Nathan made a cameo appearance as young Moi in their music video Superman along with his girlfriend Madisen Hill. Moi-''Superman'' music video *Nathan tweeted he's currently shooting a new movie role in Atlanta, Georgia Nathan's new movie role in Atlanta (August 24th, 2011), He also tweeted to research his role he, along with the cast are learning about and plying video games. *In Nathan's new movie he plays an incoming college freshman going to a video game design school. In the referenced interview this is the first he's been called a child star grown up into a grown Hollywood hearthob.Details on Nathan's new movie role *He is the youngest of three brothers. He has two older brothers Kevin and Andrew. Nathan's older brothers IMDB.com (Trivia) *Nathan explained why he blocked some his fans on twitter Nathan's Twitter Blocks Reasoning *During the Drake & Josh ''days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Toplin, a nerdy boy who had a crush on Megan Parker (Drake's sister, and Josh's stepsister) in the episode "Battle of the Panthatar." However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character for ''iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly. As for Toplin's scenes, they were ultimately cut, because the producers were worried that the young Nickelodeon fans seeing Nathan on Drake & Josh as a character similar to Freddie would confuse them. *Nathan will be appearing in a new TV Movie "Game of Your Life", December 2nd, 2011 on NBC. [https://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/131953629790863360 Nathan's role in "Game of Your Life"']More details on ''"Game of Your Life"'[http://vimeo.com/31203701 ''Game of Your Life Promo] *Nathan answered fans' questions via Twitter Nathan Kress Answers Fan Questions *'Fan 1:' "if you weren't an actor-what kind of work do you think you would be interested in?" **'Nathan:' "The Army is the only other thing I've ever really been interested in actually" *'Fan 2:' "Would you rather get a puppy sized elephant or an elephant sized puppy????" **'Nathan:' "Puppy sized elephant! Oh my goodness that'd be amazing" *'Fan 3:' "what's one of your weaknesses? Something you want to become better at?" **'Nathan:' "Musical talent is something I really want to work on. I'm starting to learn piano!" *'Fan 4:' "weird I know, but what hand do you write with? lol im a lefty ;)" **'Nathan:' "Me too! Lefty pride!! ;)" *'Fan 5:' "Do you really know about tech stuff IRL?" **'Nathan:' "Not as much as Freddie, but I know my way around a computer :)" *'Fan 6:' "What's a place you've always wanted to go to?" **'Nathan:' "Europe! Especially London and Paris. I did the Italian thing last summer :)" *Nathan Kress as Phillip Reese in NBC's Game of Your Life [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lUkAcnHDUIE Game of Your Life 1st Trailer] *Nathan's official Ustream Channel is BruinDude92 like his old Twitter Username Twitter Announcing Ustream Broadcast (Aug. 16 2010)Nathan's official Ustream Channel *The best advice Nathan said his dad ever gave him was to "strive for excellence The best advice ever given to Nathan around 1:21, Vimeo.com *Nathan taught himself the piano intro to Relient K's song "If You Want It" without replaying the track first. Learning Relient K intro Twitter.com (November 20th, 2011) *Nathan says, he enjoyed playing Phillip Reese in Game of Your Life because he's so different from Freddie. [http://www.catholic.org/ae/tv/review.php?id=43781 Nathan Talks Game of Your Life][http://www.fanlala.com/news/we-interviewed-nathan-kress-about-his-new-movie Nathan talks to FanLaLa about Game of Your Life] *Some of Nathan's favorite Christmas traditions are eating tamales Christmas morning and while opening presents he and his brothers, Kevin and Andrew would go outside and watch the firetruck that passes by on their street every Christmas. Nathan's Favorite Christmas Traditions *Nathan said he has no strange or unusual talents, though he can wiggle his ears a little bit. Nathan's talent *In his March 2012 UStream Broadcast, Nathan revealed he does have a Tumblr account, though did not specify a username. *As he said on Twitter, Nathan has left Nickelodeon after iCarly has ended filming. But he has been very happy with his career lately as he has stated. *''Category Six'' has been renamed to Black Sky New title for the movie Nathan's costarring in Black Sky Twitter NKFollow NKTwitter Photo Gallery Click here to view more Nathan Kress Photos References }} External links *Official Myspace *Official Twitter *NothingButNathanKress (Fan-Dedicated Tumblr Blog) *WeHeart-Nathan (Fan Dedicated Tumblr Blog) *Nathan's Official Instagram *Nathan's Official U-Stream * * Category:1992 births Category:Males Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Cast Category:Adults Category:Celebrities Category:images Category:Actors